Y croire
by Tentatrice01
Summary: Ce sont les épreuves que nous vivions qu'y font de nous ce que nous sommes. Et c'est l'amour qui nous aide à les oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Il se pourrait que la vérité soit triste. "<em>

_Ernest Renan_

__POV Bella

Le mensonge, chaque être vivant défini le mensonge de façon différente, pour certain il ne sert qu'a camoufler un impair, pour d'autre ce n'est qu'un moyen comme un autre de se sortir d'une situation délicate.

On dit que les femmes mentent par altruisme, pour ne pas blesser. En revanche les hommes on recourt au mensonge égoïste pour protéger leur intérêt, manipuler.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais réellement crue à ça, _avant._

Mais maintenant, j'en étais sûre.

J'ai toujours entendue mon père dire, que ce sont les épreuves que nous vivons qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Mais y'avait-il un seuil de tolérance ? Car, il était tout bonnement impossible que un être humain normale survive à un surplus de souffrance.

Aucune personne n'aurait à vivre ce que j'ai vaincu, si le bonheur était bien répartie.

Pourquoi le bonheur n'était-il pas correctement répartie ?

Le monde était injuste.

Correction: Mon monde est injuste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"La fin de l'espoir est le commencement de la mort"<em>

_Charles de Gaules _

__POV Bella

Je fixais inlassablement la petite maison rouge de mon enfance. Avais-je encore ma place ici après tout ce temps ? Pouvais-je décemment rentrer chez mon père et faire comme-ci ces cinq dernières années n'avaient jamais exister ? Et Charlie voulait-il de moi sous son toit, moi sa fille qui n'a pas su se protéger ? Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je n'étais plus la même _ils _m'avaient changé, et j'étais certaine que cette version là de sa fille ne lui plairait pas.

Je marchais vers la porte et m'arrêtais devant elle. Je tentai de me calmer en respirant profondément il n'avait pas besoin de me voir en larme devant sa porte, cela ne ferait que l'effrayer inutilement.

J'étais arrivé jusqu'à là, j'avais tout supporter mais il était clair que je ne supporterai pas l'abandon de mon père.

Je toqua timidement sur la porte et attendit, une minute, deux, trois mais rien.

Il n'était pas là. Je quitta les lieux et me mis à errer ici et là sans aucun endroit où aller et seulement 4 $ sur moi. Je regardais les vitrines des magasins et m'arrête devant une boutique de robe de mariée.

Mon mariage, pensais-je amèrement ce jour là je n'avais pas eu ce genre de robe ni même une vraie fête juste _eux _et mon désespoir. Je ne croyais plus à cette histoire de grand amour et d'homme parfait, j'avais assez donné.

Je continua ma marche jusqu'à un petit café du coin. Tandis que je poussai les lourdes portes du café, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me statufiais, la peur me gelant sur place. Je me retournai lentement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, et me trouvai face à une jeune femme souriante.

- Oh excusez-moi, je suis pressée dit-elle.

Je baisse les yeux et marmonne:

- Je suis désolée je-je vais me dépêcher.

Je poussa brutalement la porte et pénétrai dans le café. J'avais eu tellement peur que ça soit _eux. _Je me remémora son sourire, cette femme avait l'air tellement gentille, je n'étais tellement pas habitué à de telle comportement. Je commanda un chocolat chaud et m'assis à une table près de la fenêtre. Tout en buvant je luttais contre les souvenirs, je haïssais les souvenirs, ils nous font revivre le pire éternellement de sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais oublier.

Je les repoussais vainement, mais ils étaient plus fort.

Flash Back:

Je me tournais et me retournais dans ce lit qui était censé être le mien, me remémorant cette nuit. Il m'avait pris ma virginité avec tellement de brutalité, n'éprouvant aucune culpabilité à s'enfoncer violement en moi sans douceur, ni amour.

M'enlevant la dernière chose qu'il me restait. Il m'avait déjà privé de tellement de chose, il avait aussi fallut qu'il me prenne ma virginité. Je le haïssais tellement fort, lui et les autres je leur souhaitais l'enfer.

Fin Flash Back

Je secoua la tête, pour enlever ces images de mon esprit, et bus une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de souvenir, je voulais juste avancer. J'abandonna mon gobelet sur la table et quitta les lieux. Je marcha jusqu'à la maison essayant de ne pas penser à l'éventualité que mon père ne veuille pas de moi chez lui.

Arrivé devant la porte de la maison, je toqua puis entendit des pas lourds. Mes mains devinrent moites et l'angoisse m'envahit lentement. On ouvrit la porte et je me retrouva devant mon père.

Il était plus vieux maintenant mais c'était toujours mon père, celui de mes souvenirs.

Il me fixa bouche bée.

- Bella ? C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui soufflai-je.

Il me prit dans ces bras et me serra de toute ces forces. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux et je sanglotais dans son cou. J'avais retrouvé ma famille et c'était tous qui comptait en ce moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>J: Pourquoi aviez-vous peur que votre père vous rejette ?<p>

Moi: Je suppose que je n'avais pas peur, plutôt que j'anticipais ce qu'il allait faire.

J: Vous a-t-il rejeté comme vous le pensiez ?

Moi: Oui, il a juste pris plus de temps que les autres pour se rendre compte que je n'en valais pas la peine.

J: Et c'est-ce que vous pensez vous aussi ?

Moi: Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

J: Parlez moi de _lui._

Moi: Il n'y a rien à dire.

J: Ce sujet est douloureux n'est-ce pas ?

Moi: Je ne veux pas en parler.

J: Pourquoi ?

Moi: J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !

* * *

><p>J: A quoi pensez-vous ?<p>

Moi: Je ne pense pas.

J: Pourquoi ? Cela aide parfois.

Moi: Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être aider.

* * *

><p>J: Il est écrit ici, que votre père est décédé depuis peu, comment gèrez-vous cette situation ?<p>

Moi: …

J: Ne pas en parler n'est pas une solution.

Moi: Je n'ai pas besoin de solution.

J: Parlons de votre frère alors.

Moi: Il m'en veut.

J: Pourquoi ?

Moi: Peut-être parce qu'il pense que je suis responsable de la mort de Charlie.

J: Pourquoi penserait-il ça ?

Moi: Je n'en sais rien.

J: Vous partagez son opinion ?

Moi: Peut-être.

J: Vous ne devriez pas penser ça.

Moi: Il y pas mal de chose que je ne devrai pas faire.

J: Comme quoi ?

Moi: Comme être ici.

J: A quoi pensez vous quand vous dites, ici ?

Moi: Je ne devrai pas être en vie.

J: Cette phrase a un double sens, expliquez moi ce que vous voulez dire.

Moi: J'aurai dû mourir.

* * *

><p>J: Vous savez j'ai pensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois.<p>

Moi: Vous pensez à moi ?

Il rit.

J: Vous êtes très différente de la moyenne des gens, on dirait que vous attendez quelque chose. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Moi: Une bonne raison de vivre.

* * *

><p>J: Décrivez-vous.<p>

Moi: Aucun intérêt.

J: C'est-ce que vous pensez de vous ?

Moi: Non, votre question est sans intérêt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Nous ne pleurons pas parce que nous sommes tristes. Nous sommes tristes parce que nous pleurons. "<em>

_Eugenio d'Ors Y Rovira_

__POV Bella

Je fermai les yeux avec la ferme intention de m'endormir sereinement.  
>Le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, et je restai de longue minute allongé sur mon lit les yeux clos.<br>J'entendais les hurlements du vents, et en ce moment je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander où il était. C'est fou même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui je ne cessai de penser qu'il était peut-être juste en dessous de ma fenêtre. Il m'obsédait, était-il mort ? Bon sang, je n'attendais que ça une lettre m'annonçant qu'il était mort.  
>Pendant mon voyage pour rentrer à Forks, j'avais eu l'occasion de ressasser chaque détail de son plan pour m'attirait auprès de lui, et une seule question revenait inlassablement dans mon esprit: Pourquoi moi ?<p>

Sur cette dernière question je glissai dans les bras de Morphée.

_Pars la fenêtre de la voiture, je voyais défiler les paysages tout en me demandant si j'avais fait une erreur en le suivant. Il avait réussi à me convaincre après 2 mois de couple de le suivre au Texas. Je n'étais vraiment pas le genre de fille à suivre un homme surtout pas après si peu de temps passé en sa compagnie, mais pourtant j'étais bien là dans une voiture qui roulait depuis une bonne dizaine d'heure en direction du Texas._

_Je regarda discrètement l'homme que j'aimais, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était beau. Mais pas de ces beautés banales, non il était d'une beauté parfaite comme-ci ce visage n'avait été crée que pour lui._  
><em>J'avais de la chance.<em>  
><em>Il croisa mon regard et me fit un sourire resplendissant. Mes battements de cœurs devinrent plus rapide et mes joues s'empourprèrent.<em>  
><em>- On est bientôt arrivé me souffla-t-il.<em>  
><em>- J'ai hâte de voir ta famille.<em>  
><em>- Eux aussi on hâte me répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.<em>

_La voiture quitta l'autoroute et se dirigea vers une petit route vide de personne. J'appréhendais la rencontre avec sa famille allait-il me trouver trop banal pour leur fils parfait ? Sûrement._  
><em>Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande maison au beau milieu de nulle part. Je descendis précipitamment de la voiture, tandis qu'il déchargeait nos bagages. Je n'avais presque rien amené avec moi quand je m'étais enfuis de chez mon père.<em>  
><em>En pensant à ma fuite, j'eus comme un poids sur le cœur. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la porte et sonna.<em>  
><em>Un homme blond et à l'air négligé nous ouvris.<em>  
><em>- James ! Vieil branche qu'est que tu fous ici ?<em>  
><em>- Bah je suis venue pour accueillir mon frangin et sa nouvelle…Copine ?<em>  
><em>- T'aurai pas dû !<em>  
><em>- Ferme la et rentre, Tanya t'attend.<em>  
><em>Nous rentrâmes et à peine venions nous de franchir leur seuil qu'une grande blonde se jeta sur mon amoureux et l'embrassa sauvagement.<em>  
><em>- Ah Sœurette comme tu m'as manqué souffla-t-il humant son cou.<em>  
><em>- Tu m'as manqué aussi bébé.<em>  
><em>Je restai interdite devant leur échange, paralysé n'osant même pas me mettre en colère. Ils s'embrassaient, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et ils faisaient ça sous mon nez.<em>  
><em>Il remarqua mon air ébahie.<em>  
><em>- Chérie c'est ma sœur crût-il bon de m'expliquer.<em>  
><em>- Tu embrasses ta sœur ?<em>  
><em>- C'est ma jumelle.<em>  
><em>- Et cela explique le faites que tu l'embrasses.<em>  
><em>James se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.<em>  
><em>- Est-ce que t'es en train de juger mon frère ?<em>  
><em>- Il embrasse sa sœur qu'est que je suis censé dire ! M'exclamai-je.<em>  
><em>- T'es censé la ferme et accepter le faites qu'il soit amoureux.<em>  
><em>- Amoureux ? Hurlai-je.<em>  
><em>- Je t'aime aussi chérie me fait-il.<em>  
><em>- Tu aimes ta sœur ?<em>  
><em>Une femme d'âge mûre s'avança vers moi, quelque chose dans ces yeux me fit trembler de peur.<em>  
><em>- Laisse la James elle n'a pas encore compris pourquoi elle était ici<em>.

Cette nuit là je me réveillais effrayée et en sueur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>J: Comment était votre relation avec votre frère ?<p>

B: Pourquoi revenez-vous toujours sur cette question ?

J: Emmett est la dernière personne qui vous reste il est normal que je veuille connaître votre relation.

B: Saine.

J: Quoi ?

B: Notre relation était saine, il n'y avait rien d'incestueux.

J: Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé le mot incestueux pour décrire votre relation ?

B: Je ne sais pas.

J: Si vous le savez, vous auriez pu utilisé un autre mot mais vous avez préférez utiliser celui-ci pourquoi ?

B: Il me semblait plus approprié.

J: Je répète, pourquoi ?

B: Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui.

J: Nous faisons des progrès, Bella vous devez savoir que le but de cette thérapie est de vous aider à avancer.

B: Pourquoi faire ? Pour qui ? Mon père est mort et mon frère me hait, je n'ai personne.

J: Vous devez d'abord faire ça pour vous. Pour pouvoir allez mieux.

B: Je ne mérite pas d'aller mieux ! J'ai fais tellement de mal autour de moi et je ne parle pas seulement de mon père et de mon frère.

J: De qui parlez-vous, alors ?

B: - - -

J: Parlez moi de vos amis.

B: Je n'en ai pas.

J: Je veux parler des amis que vous aviez avant de fuguer de chez vous.

B: - - -

J: Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

B: Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

J: Racontez moi.

B: Ma meilleure amie s'était Angela, elle était totalement folle et à côté de la plaque mais je l'adorais. Elle était tout le temps fourré chez moi au point qu'on aurait dit qu'elle vivait là. Elle était comme ma sœur.

Elle remarqua son sourire.

B: Quoi ?

J: Vous êtes heureuse. Peut-être pas en ce moment même mais ces souvenirs vous rendent heureuse. Je suis content d'assister à une scène de joie.

B : Heureuse de rendre quelque heureux.

J: Vous devriez contacter votre frère pour une séance familiale.

B: Vous venez de gâchez le moment de joie.

J: Je suis sérieux, c'est important que vous construisiez une relation saine avec votre frère.

B: Je ne veux pas construire « une relation saine » sur de la pitié.

J: Pourquoi de la pitié ?

B: Que croyez vous qu'il va ressentir quand il va savoir que sa sœur est folle !

J: Vous n'êtes pas folle.

B: Bien sûr que je le suis, sinon je ne serai pas obliger de vivre dans un putain d'asile ni d'être obliger d'avoir une thérapie à la con cinq fois par semaine !

J: Vous n'êtes pas folle, vous avez fait une tentative de suicide c'est différent.

B: Il n'y a aucune différence.

J: La différence c'est que vous êtes foncièrement triste car quelqu'un vous a blessé de la pire façon, autant physiquement que mentalement. Vous êtes triste pas folle.

B: C'est mon mari.

J: Quoi ?

B: Celui qui m'a blessé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p>" <em>La souffrance a ses limites pas la peur. "<em>

_Arthur Koestler_

POV Bella

Le matin quand je me réveilla, je fus submergé par les émotions. J'étais tiraillé entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais un sentiment restait dominant la résignation. Je savais au fond de moi qu**'il** était le pire et le meilleur dans ma vie. J'avais si souvent été la fille inexistante qui n'était pas assez jolie pour plaire ni assez drôle pour intéresser mes camarades. Jamais on ne m'invitait et je restai désespérément seule, en entrant dans ma vie **il **m'avait fait sentir si spécial et je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. Malheureusement, **il** ne m'apportait pas que du bonheur mais aussi de la tristesse. Mais je l'avais suivie, donc n'étais-je pas aussi fautive ? Absolument.  
>D'une certaine manière, ne pas l'oublier ne me gênait pas tant que ça. Car, sous ces multiples couches de souffrance je l'aimais. Je l'aimais, comme Juliette avait aimé Roméo et cette amour me détruirait, j'en étais sûr.<br>C'était un amour masochiste.

Je me levai et me préparai en silence. Je pris une douche sans jamais poser un regard sur mon corps pour éviter de me rappeler. Je me brossa lesdents tout en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, c'était moi cette femme. Quand je vis toute cette douleur dans mes yeux je fus comme paralysé, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'aimais l'homme qui m'avait fait ça. Je secouai la tête pour chasser toute ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Et descendit je m'arrêtai quand j'entendis des voix. C'était Charlie et Emmett.

Charlie: Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui parler ?  
>Emmett: Je te signale qu'elle a quitté la maison elle n'en a rien à faire de nous.<br>Charlie: Voyons c'est ta sœur !  
>Emmett: Sœur ou pas, elle est partie il y a de ça 5 ans sans se soucier de notre peine. J'ai placardé des putains d'affiche pendant des mois. Le médecin t'a prescrit des somnifères parce que tu ne dormais plus, mais bien sûr madame s'en fiche de nos sentiments !<p>

C'était faux, j'étais partie sans dire un mot parce que je savais que je l'ai décevais. Et je m'étais inquiété pour eux, chaque jour pendant 5 ans, j'avais même appelé une fois mais personne ne répondait. Je ne savais pas que mon frère pensait ça de moi, que je le décevais à ce point.

Charlie: Elle est revenue c'est tous ce qui compte.  
>Emmett: Peut-être pour toi mais pour moi elle a définitivement quitté ma vie.<br>Charlie: Ne dis pas ça fils. Ce sont des mots très durs, et puis elle a une nièce maintenant ne la fait pas sortir de ta vie comme ça.  
>Emmett: Elle ne s'approche pas de ma fille !<br>Charlie: Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.  
>Je descends les escaliers.<br>- Laisse le Papa.  
>J'essaye de retenir mes larmes.<br>- Bella, tu as tout entendue n'est-ce pas ? Souffle mon père.  
>Je hoche la tête, tout en essayant de ne pas être toucher par les paroles blessantes d'Emmett. Je méritais tout ça, et d'une certaine façon j'étais heureuse qu'il se protège de moi, de toute les souffrances que je pourrai lui causer.<br>- Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas que tu entendes ça, ton frère est juste blessé par ton abandon.  
>- C'est normal, je ne t'en veux pas Em'.<br>- Emmett me corrige-t-il.  
>Je retiens mes larmes.<br>- Ok, juste Emmett murmurai-je pour moi-même.  
>Je me sens si mal à l'aise mais je reste de marbre, comme d'habitude. Je revêt cette saleté de masque. J'observe mon frère il est définitivement un homme maintenant, et il est un père. Un bon père et un bon mari. La femme qu'il avait épousé était une chanceuse, très peu d'hommes sont comme lui.<br>- Alors, tu as une fille ?  
>Il hoche la tête et un sourit passe brièvement sur ses lèvres.<br>- Elle s'appelait Jane souffle-t-il.  
>Mon cœur se serre au souvenir de Jane ,la copine de James, je revois ces moments douloureux et je tente de les fuir mais il m'assaille. Je n'ai pas la force pour pouvoir rivaliser avec eux alors je les laisse gagner.<p>

Flash Back:

_Jane me sourit et je lui rends son sourire hésitante. Elle me fixe longuement et je m'enfonce dans le canapé._  
><em>- Sa va ? Me demande-t-elle.<em>  
><em>- Oui et toi ?<em>  
><em>- Oh je m'ennuie un peu à vrai dire.<em>  
><em>Il y a un long silence gêné et je regarde le mur. Un effort pitoyable pour échapper au regard d'acier de Jane. Elle se rapproche de moi sur le canapé et se colle presque à moi. Je la regarde étonnée et soudainement sa bouche vient se poser sur la mienne. Trop abasourdi je ne réagis pas toute de suite. Qu'est qui se passe ? Je m'écarte d'elle.<em>  
><em>- Jane qu'est que tu fais ?<em>  
><em>- James m'a dit que t'était bonne, je voulais t'essayer avant qu'il le fasse.<em>  
><em>Elle se recolle à moi et tente de m'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois ci je ne la laisse pas faire et me lève du canapé.<em>  
><em>- Je-Je sors avec Edward.<em>  
><em>- Oh fais pas ton égoïste tout le monde ici c'est que tu partages Eddy avec Rose et puis tu es sacrément sexy ça serait nulle de m'empêcher de jouer avec toi.<em>  
><em>Je la regarde complètement perdue.<em>  
><em>- Je ne partage pas Edward avec Rose et il est hors de question que je couche avec toi.<em>  
><em>Elle explose de rire.<em>  
><em>- Et bien, apparemment Eddy ne t'a pas parlé de ces relations avec Rose.<em>  
><em>Je tente de quitter la pièce mais elle me rattrape.<em>  
><em>- Tu sais quoi ma jolie si je couche pas avec toi James le ferait, que tu le veuilles ou non.<em>

Fin Flash Back

Je n'avais pas besoin de ce souvenir là, pas maintenant devant mon frère. Je sens des larmes sur mes joues, je les effaces rapidement mais c'est trop tard il les a vu.  
>- Pourquoi tu pleures Bella ? Me demande Emmett.<br>- Non, c'est rien laisse tomber.  
>- Tu t'es mis à pleurer quand je t'ai dit qu'elle s'appelait Jane, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec son nom ?<br>- C'est juste que j'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait comme ça.  
>Quelqu'un qui faisait partie du puzzle de ma vie. Je quittai la pièce sans un mot. Je pensais être prête, je pensais que la distance suffirait mais tout était gravé dans ma tête.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

* * *

><p>J: Où se trouve votre mère Renée ?<p>

B: Je n'en sais rien.

J: Voudriez-vous reprendre contact avec elle ?

B: Non.

J: Pourquoi ?

B: Elle a longtemps fait souffrir mon père et je ne lui pardonne pas pour ça.

J: Vous dites que Emmett vous en veut parce que vous avez fait souffrir votre père, n'était-ce pas un peu déplacé de votre part de lui en vouloir alors que vous avez fait la même chose.

B: C'est différent ! J'étais une pauvre ado déboussolé qui cherchait encore sa place dans ce monde, j'ai suivis Edward parce qu'il m'accordait ce que tout le monde me refusait: de l'attention.

J: Vous faites des progrès.

B: Comment ça ?

J: Vous avez dit son nom c'est déjà un grand pas en avant.

J: Que ressentiez vous quand vous étiez avec Edward ?

B: Je me sentais femme il me donnait l'impression d'être désirable.

J: Cela vous faisait du bien ?

B: Beaucoup.

J: Edward a-t-il été l'homme avec qui vous avez perdu votre virginité.

B: Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

J: Certaine fois quand un homme fait du mal à une femme, le faites qu'ils aillent eu des relations sexuelles plaisantes ou déplaisantes influent sur la guérison. Par exemple lors des viols ce qui est le plus dur à part la violence physique c'est le faites que le corps aille réagit. Dans ces cas là les femmes se sentent en général trahie par le corps. Si en plus Edward a été votre premier fois il sera d'autant plus dur de tourner la page. Alors est-ce le cas ?

B: ….

J: Ce sujet semble douloureux, voulez-vous en parler ?

B: Non.

J: Nous y reviendrons plus tard donc.

B: Je ne veux pas y revenir plus tard, je veux sortir d'ici et je veux arrêter ces thérapies stupides.

J: Bella mettez-y un peu du votre comment puis-je vous aider si vous n'êtez pas réceptive à mon aide.

B: Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aider, j'ai juste besoin de disparaître.

J: Est-ce que disparaître veut dire mourir ?

B: Oui ! J'en peux plus c'est thérapies ne sont d'aucune aide elle ne font que me rappeler que je suis une raté. Je vais probablement rester coincé ici sans pourvoir passer de l'autre côté et je ne devrai probablement empêcher Melinda Gordon de dormir mais être en vie, très peu pour moi.

Il rit.

B: Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ?

J: Vous. Vous faites lentement surface vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore mais je sens que l'ancienne Bella et non la version torturé refait surface, il faut juste continué.


	8. Bonus

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong>

* * *

><p>J: Aviez-vous une passion avant de partir avec Edward ?<p>

B: Oui, enfin je ne sais pas trop si c'est considéré comme une passion mais avant que ma vie ne devienne une parodie de Roméo & Juliette sans le côté romantique, et bien j'assistais à chaque concert du groupe Foster The People.

J: Vous aimez toujours ce groupe ?

B: Et bien je sais pas est-ce que Mark Foster est toujours aussi canon ? Non je plaisante, je ne venais pas simplement parce qu'il avait un cul à se damner, mais parce que c'est sûrement le groupe le plus créatif sur terre.

J: Et vous voudriez assister à un de leur concert à nouveau ?

B: Bah ça serait cool mais au dernière nouvelle je suis censée rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez que je ne suis pas assez folle pour tenter de me taillader les veines puis d'où vous décidez si je dois vivre ou pas ? La liberté existe toujours, nan ?

J: Oui Bella, mais là n'est pas la question vous n'êtes pas en état de décider.

B: J'ai pas atteint ma majorité pour qu'un psy frustré décide si je dois vivre !

J: Hey, je suis pas frustré, je suis marié !

B: C'est encore pire ! Le mariage c'est qu'une grosse connerie, franchement c'est comme payer ses impôts. Hey ! Moi je les paye pas parce que je suis cinglé ! Voilà le côté positif à ma situation, je le cherchais depuis une semaine.

J: Sérieux ? Je m'égare, Bella est-ce que vous avez bu ?

B: Bu, pff ! On m'a retiré mes lacets quand je suis venu ici vous croyez vraiment qu'ils m'auraient laissé de quoi m'amuser.

J: Bella, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

B: Super bien j'ai plus ce truc comme ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, la tristesse.

J: Bella quel est le nom de famille d'Edward ?

B: J'en sais rien.

J: Vraiment ?

B: Mais non imbécile ! Bien sûr que je le sais je l'ai épousé nan ? Sincèrement c'était le mariage le plus chiant et le plus funéraire auquel j'ai assisté. J'ai eu une robe à chier, c'était fait dans un tissu indescriptible on aurait dit du PQ et puis je vous parle pas de l'odeur. Et pis c'est pas comme si la famille d'Eddy était pauvre, ces gars là roulent sur l'or !

J: Vraiment ?

B: Ha ha ha ! J'adore vous me faites le truc du psy qui veut faire cracher le morceau au patient. Mais sa marche pas!

J: Bella allez-vous bien ?

B: Je sais pas trop.

J: Vous pleurez ?

B: Oui parce que Emmett se sent mal.

J: Qu'a-t-il ?

B: Il est désepéré notre mère vient de mourir.

J: Je suis désolé.

B: Ne le soyez pas, je ne l'aimais pas elle me faisait souffrir, par contre Emmett lui, il aime. Il a déjà perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait il n'a pas besoin de tout ça.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: -**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Couchée sur mon lit j'essayais de me rémémorer les bons moments avec Edward mais ils étaient tous entaché par une multitude de mauvais souvenir. Je soupirai j'espérai tellement trouvé un seul souvenir prouvant qu'Edward m'aimait au moins autant que je l'aimais. Je me torturais avec tout ses questionnements pour rien, il n'était plus là il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Il était juste une partie très importante et noir de ma vie.

Il était temps pour moi de dépassé ça et d'essayer de reconstruire une relation avec mon frère. C'était ça le plus important. Je quitta mon lit et descendit à la cuisine. Je me sentais à l'aise dans cette pièce, jeune je cuisinais pour les deux hommes de ma vie.

Je me retrouvais aisément dans la pièce. Je décidai de préparer un cake au chocolat pour Em', je savais que c'était son cake préférée et il y avait fort à parier pour que ce soit celui de Jane aussi. Je m'attela à la tâche de bon coeur. Mélangeant les ingrédients tout en fredonnant un air joyeux. J'enfourna la préparation au four et nettoya la cuisine. En attendant la cuisson je me mis à explorer la maison, l'absence de Charlie facilitait la chose. Car de puis mon retour ce dernier suivait chacun de mes mouvements avec intérêt.

Je sortis le cake du four le laissa refroidir pendant que je m'habillais. Je choisis une robe violette malgré mon aversion pour ces dernières mais je savais qu'Emmett apprécierait. J'enfilai un gilet pour camoufler mes bras enchymosé. Je me maquilla légèrement et descendit en bas pris mon cake et marcha une dizaine de minute avant d'arriver devant sa maison.

L'amour se dégageait de cette maison. Je m'empêcha de la comparer à celle d'Edward.

Je m'arrêta devant la porte et hésita à toquer. Je resta un long moment la main devant la porte, comme figé. Faisais-je le bon choix ? Et si il me chassait de chez lui ? J'étais sûr à 200% que je ne le supporterai pas.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et finis finalement par toquer. J'entendis un "j'arrive", puis la porte s'ouvrir sur une magnifique femme blonde.

- Bonjour me dit-elle de sa voix de clochette.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella la soeur d'Emmett. Est-ce qu'il serait là ?

Son visage s'assombrit à la mention de notre lien de parenté.

- Vous lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne veux pas vous voir et lui non plus, j'en suis sûr.

Elle tente de refermer la porte mais je la bloque avec mon pied.

- Je veux lui parler c'est très important.

- Dégagez vous êtes sur une propriété privé grogna-t-elle.

Emmett et une jolie petite fille firent leur apparition.

- Qu'est qui te prends autant de temps fait mon frère avant de me voir.

- Elle voulait te voir je lui ai dis que tu n'étais pas prêt à lui reparler mais elle insiste.

- Qu'est que tu fais ici Bell's ? souffle-t-il.

- Je voulais t'apporter ça en espérant que ça t'aidera à me pardonner fais-je en tendant le cake.

La petite fille que je soupçonne être Jane, tire sur le pantalon de son père pour attirer son attention.

- C'est qui cette dame ? chuchote-t-elle.

Il soupire avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Cette dame c'est ta tata, ma soeur.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, elle se tourne vers moi et demande de sa petit voix:

- C'est vrai t'est ma tata ?

- Oui soufflai-je.

- Wouah t'es plus belle que papa !

Ce dernier sourit à sa phrase.

- Depuis toujours ajoute-t-il.

- C'est pas vrai tu as toujours été plus beau que moi.

Il secoue la tête.

- Tu ne t'es jamais vu clairement.

Sa femme observe notre échange attentivement avant de lancer:

- Entre ne reste pas dehors.

Je hésite devai-je entrer ? Jane décide pour moi en me poussant dans le salon.

- C'est du gâteau au choco ? souffle-t-elle éblouie.

- Oui, c'était le préféré de ton père quand on était ado.

Etais-ce toujours le cas ?

- C'est toujours le cas me confirme sa femme.

Je m'assois sur le canapé à côté de Jane. Et observe Emmett en silence.

- Ah j'avais oublié de me présenter s'exclame la belle blonde, je m'appelle Rosalie je suis la femme du gros nounours ici présent et la mère de la terreur Jane.

Je regarde ledit terreur et je me surprends à voir que j'étais capable de dissocier ma nièce Jane de la Jane de mon enfer. En observant ma nièce je remarque quand même des ressemblances physiques entre les deux. Comme par exemple leur long cheveux blond et leur extraordinaire pâ frissonne au souvenir de la méchante Jane.

Emmett ayant observé ma réaction.

- Qu'est qui t'arrive encore Bella ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu réagis étrangement face à Jane. Qu'est qui s'est passé pendant c'est 5 ans ?

On mon dieu si tu savais. Tellement de chose. Rien qu'en me remémorant Edward mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

- Ok, chérie viens avec moi on va découper le gâteau fait Rosalie.

Elle me prends le gâteau des mains et s'en va avec sa fille.

- Bon sang qu'est qui s'est passé, tu me fais peur ! s'exclame Emmett.

Devai-je lui ? Devai-je lui raconter mon passé dans son intégralité sans omettre le moindre détail ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'avais pas le droit de décharger ma souffrance sur lui. Alors je décida de ne dévoiler qu'une partie de l'histoire.

J'enleva mon gilet dévoilant ainsi mes bras à mon frère.

- Voilà ce qu'elle m'a fait marmonnai-je les yeux baignés de larme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Y croire

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à S.M

**Note: **Bon je me suis dis qu'il était temps de donné une suite au dernier chapitre qui entre nous finissait de façon assez sadique.

Je tiens aussi à annoncer que CQLBC est en cours de réecriture, je n'étais pas très satisfaite de la mise en page et du style d'écriture du début. J'ai aussi décidé que ce serait assez cool de vous frustrez en m'arrêtant au chapitre 31 sur le retour de Nessie. Bien évidemment l'histoire aura un tome 2 sur lequel je me mettrais à travailler après la total réécriture de mon premier bébé alias "Ce que le bonheur cache". Vous aurez aussi remarqué qu'une grande partie de mes histoires sont supprimés, je déteste faire ça mais je ne savais plus quoi faire de tout ça.

Cela aura au moins comme point positif de me laisser plus de temps pour me consacrer au fic' restante.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

* * *

><p>J: Avez-vous dit à votre frère ce qu' Edward vous a fait ?<p>

B: Non.

J: Pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez pas confiance en lui ?

B: Si, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

J: Pourquoi ? Il est votre frère, il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

B: Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? A part le faire sentir coupable qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait apporter ? Rien du tout. Je vous assure Docteur j'ai fait le bon choix en le lui cachant.

J: Cette habitude que vous avez de mettre le bonheur des autres avant le vôtre est malsaine. Vous devez pensez à vous.

B: Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire alors ? Me comporter comme une égoïste en racontant à mon frère chacune des tortures qu'_ils _m'avaient fait subir ? Il ne s'est pas encore remis de la mort de nos parents et je devrais en rajouter une couche en me lamentant sur ma vie ?

J: Tant que vous ne lui direz pas, il ne vous connaîtra pas. Cette douloureuse partie de votre vie vous a changé, vous n'êtes plus la Bella qu'il connait.

B: Nous ne communiquons même pas, à quoi bon me connaître ?

J: Parce qu'il est votre frère. Je suis votre psy celui qui est censé vous aidez à surmonter vos problèmes et même moi je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au Texas. Mais votre frère, lui oui. Dites-lui et vous verrez vous irez mieux et lui aussi car il saura ce qu'il s'est passé. Pensez-vous vraiment que le laisser dans le flou l'aide ? Au contraire je suis sûr que ne pas savoir le ronge.

B: Même si je voulais je n'arriverais pas à lui dire. J'en suis incapable, c'est presque physique, en parler me rend malade littéralement.

J: Quoi qu'il en soit parler aide. C'est prouvé.

B: Pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de mal pour m'aider ?

J: Parce que malgré tout ce que vous pensez de vous même, vous en valez la peine.

B: C'est faux, je ne mérite pas votre aide.

J: Vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

B: Oui.

J: Arrêtez de me contredire.


End file.
